Pokémon Soul Silver - A Champion's Tale
by meikoalucard
Summary: This is a Tale of the adventure I invented in my head whilst playing the game. In summation you follow Tamara Kudo through her journey in both Johto and Kanto I won't say anymore yet as it will probably spoil parts of the story.


The Journey to Mt. Silver (a pokemon soulsilver fanfic)

Chapter 1: Old wives tales

In the National Park to the north from Goldenrod City, an old woman sits on a bench, she is feeding some of the Pidgeys in the area, her long hair reveals that she once was a beautiful shade of red, however time turned it silver and ivory. She is dressed in a fine burgundy coloured dress covered a purple shawl which was closed over her chest with an amethyst brooch. Her face was somewhat covered by a her big summer hat made of straw and decorated with the most unusual purple flowers. Her eyes were a faded purple but they burned strongly and were sharper most Noctowls, her skin was of white hue, but she did not look sickly at all, on the contrary for a woman of her age she was in pristine condition.

A small boy who was out playing fetch with his Rattata had not noticed the old woman, and accidentally threw the ball under feet which made his Rattata tackle directly into her legs making her so surprised she fell over. He rushed over to aid her, but at the time she had already stood up again. He expected a strict scolding however she simply brushed the dust off and sat down again, she patted the empty spot on the bench, inviting him to sit next to her. As he walked closer a feeling of calmness washed over, it was as if she had an aura like that around her. 

"So… are you not going to scold me?" he asked with nervousness in his voice. She looked at him and gave a hearty laughter in response, her voice was sort of raspy which you would expect from an elderly woman "No of course not" she shook her lightly and looked at the sunny sky "I may be old, but I still remember when I first became a trainer" she then turned to look at him with mischievous look in her eyes "I was quite a well renowned trainer back in the day" her words had the wished effect. The boy looked at her with sparks in her eyes even the Rattata had stopped running around and focused on her "Really, could you tell more?". She looked at the waterfall in the middle of the park "Ohhh. You probably won't want to hear and old woman's tale" The old woman sighed, the boy just nodded in response. She took out a pokeball from within her shawl "Well how about we start with one of my most trusty companions" A mighty Typhlosion came out, it then let out a lazy yawn and then proceeded to sit down next to the old lady, putting his head on her lap, as she stroked its head she began her story.

 _It all began on my fifteenth birthday. I got up and started my day as usual, brushing my hair and teeth, put on my clothes and went down to have breakfast. Downstairs my mother waited, I could see there was she desperately wanted to share with me, so I inquisitively asked her what she was hiding. She said that professor Elm had been over and that he wanted me to pass by, whenever it was convenient. I could not really understand my mother's excitement, after all it was probably only because he wanted me to deliver some notes or spellcheck the chaos he creates when he writes them in the first place._ He gave a puzzling look and she answered "In our small town, it was expected that if you wanted an education, you would be tutored by village elders or in my case the pokemon professor" she continued.

 _Needless to say I just wanted to get it over with, so I could be with my friend Eran. What however awaited me, was to say the least a surprise. When I met with the professor he had a pokedex in his hand, and three pokeballs placed on the table, at that moment I knew what was going to happen. I then understood why my mother was so excited. I remembering being so nervous, that he had to ask three times if I said Cyndaquil or Kindermeal. I did however have to bring a parcel to Mr. Pokemon. At that point I would have been overjoyed to scrub all the floors in the lab clean, with a toothbrush.  
_ The boy laughed wholeheartedly, however her otherwise smiling face disappeared and she got a much sterner look on her face "That was also the first day I met him". The boy looked confused at her "Him?" he asked quietly, she looked at him with a hint of sorrow in her eyes "I know he has changed, but I still get angry at how he treated his pokemon to begin with, **mere tools** he called them" She scoffed. The boy still looked at her quizzically, but he dared not ask for his name again. Luckily she picked up on it "He was my eternal rival, at first we were enemies, but he did see the error of his ways. He eventually changed into one the strongest trainers I had met, but that road was long and rocky" she looked down at the sleeping Typhlosion and gently caressed it. As she caressed it she as softly as her raspy voice allowed her "Were it not for him one of my friends may not have died, however the other could not have been saved then either."

(Thank you very much for reading this, I am hoping to release a chapter of equal value at least every 2nd week. If you enjoyed it please show your appreciation, by leaving a comment, the same goes for questions and other trivia)

(I feel like I should mention that this is based off my first playthrough of Pokemon Soul Silver, of course a good dose of fantasy is mixed in with this. I won't give every boring detail, and the logic I will uphold will most of the time were related to those in the anime) 


End file.
